


Cordially Invited

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [39]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Parties, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, One Night Stands, Open Ending, That escalate because Harry's greedy, Young Harry, it's G but it should maybe be higher, not enough to warrant T though, same age au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy didn't want to ruin one of his best friend's birthday parties. That being said, the appearance of one person he didn't think he'd see again was making him want to run and hide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this, I'm just playing in Vaughn's sandbox.  
> (Do any of you actually read these?)

To be fair, Roxy  _ had _ said that she was inviting a couple of coworkers to brunch. Eggsy just hadn’t been expecting it to be  _ him _ . Taking one last look at himself in the bathroom mirror and steeling his courage, Eggsy decided to play it cool. He didn’t look entirely out of place, and Roxy had made sure the so-called dress code (what sort of birthday party had a  _ dress code _ , honestly) was casual enough that he wouldn’t look out of place in his best slacks and a pale blue button-down, foregoing the suit jacket in favour of a waistcoat and leaving the top two buttons undone. He looked good, and after all, it wasn’t like a one-night-stand could make an entire meal any more awkward than being around total strangers at his rich friend’s family estate, right?

Wrong. He was so very,  _ very wrong _ . As it turned out, one of the handful of aforementioned coworkers invited to brunch for Roxy’s birthday happened to be the fit bloke he went home with from the club last weekend. Needless to say, the side-eyeing was making the whole affair rather tense.

“Eggsy, have you met Harry yet?” Trying to make it seem as though they hadn’t, Eggsy made a good run of studying the young man before him - well cut slacks and shined oxfords, crisp ironed shirt under a waistcoat that had a pocket square of all things, complete with a tie, as he shook his hand. “I hope the two of you will get along. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my uncle’s just arrived.” Roxy abandoned them to each other’s company to go greet more guests, and Eggsy could feel the heat of the other man’s stare on his throat.

“You’re looking well,” Harry said, not exactly being discreet about his own cataloging of Eggsy’s figure, lingering for longer than was necessary on the glimpse of his collarbones from under his shirt. “Your neck isn’t giving you too much trouble, I hope?” Eggsy made a valiant effort not to choke on his drink, and Harry smirked.

“You can’t just say that kind of stuff here, mate,” Eggsy hissed through his teeth, glancing around to make sure no one was within eavesdropping vicinity. “I thought your kind knew all the ins and outs of proper societal conduction.”

“Oh please, if they knew exactly what had transpired, they would simply be jealous. It’s not every day one runs into such a beautifully interesting individual.” Swirling his drink around in the glass gently and then taking a small sip, Harry smiled again. “Have you seen the gallery yet? It’s quite lovely.”

Of course Roxy’s family would have a gallery. As if he wasn’t already feeling out of place with his working-class background, wandering around the halls looking at massive, expensive paintings just solidified that he didn’t belong. Stopping in front of a landscape featuring a Victorian-colonial mansion, Eggsy huffed loudly, trying to find a way to get out of his current situation and also speed up time so that this whole debacle would be over as soon as possible. A hand settled itself onto the small of his back, and he tried not to jump.

“Is everything alright darling?” Quirking an eyebrow at Harry’s rather peculiar choice of endearment, Eggsy twisted slightly so he could look at him. “Because if you’re nervous about what anyone will think of you, don’t be. If I hadn’t known a little about you beforehand, I would have assumed that you were one of Roxy’s friends from university.”

“Easy for you to say,” Eggsy snorted. “I don’t talk like you or act like you, and sooner or later I’m gonna slip up. I just hope I don’t ruin Rox’s birthday.” Harry smiled softly.

“You’re doing fine. If you’re still feeling jittery after, we’ll head into town together and catch a film - you’re choice - and then dinner afterwards. How does that sound?” Eggsy narrowed his eyes.

“Sounds an awful lot like a proper date to me, is what it sounds like. If you’re not careful, you might give a bloke the wrong idea.” Harry chuckled, and the hand on his back tugged him forward until they were nearly chest to chest, and would have been if he hadn’t leaned back slightly and braced a hand on Harry’s shoulder to keep his eyes on the other man’s face.

“ _ Perhaps your wrong idea had been what I was going for _ .” They were close, very close. Eggsy could smell Harry’s cologne, sandalwood, same as the last time, and underneath what he recognized as gunpowder. It’s was oddly arousing, and he would have said something about it if he had been in possession of any sort of higher brain function at the moment.

“Harry, Eggsy, there you are.” The sound of Roxy’s voice and an accompanying set of footsteps startled them away from each other, a blush creeping up both their cheeks, though Harry’s was far more controlled. “When were you two going to tell me? Here I was labouring under the impression that two of my favourite people wouldn’t get along, yet I catch you snogging in the gallery!”

“We weren’t-”

“Rox that’s-”

“Save it, both of you. We’re about to start eating, if the two of you ever deign to join us.” Roxy tilted her head towards the man who had accompanied her. “Malcolm, this is that friend of mine I had been telling you about, Gary Unwin.”

“The one who was in the army?” His Scottish brogue threw Eggsy a bit, but he nodded and shook the man’s offered hand regardless. “Nice to meet you, lad. If you’ve got a moment later, I have a rather ...  _ interesting _ …  job offer for you.”

Figuring he’d have time to be concerned about the oddly phrased proposal after he had eaten, the four of them made their way back into the main hall. Harry bumped his shoulder and smiled softly again, clearly trying to shake off his nerves.

Maybe he ended up seated next to his latest one-night-stand for a couple of hours, but he  _ had _ successfully avoided being flayed alive by Roxy’s various relatives. Perhaps the rest of the day wouldn’t be so bad. After all, he had a date later.


End file.
